Falling
by Laila'slittleB
Summary: "She looked at him for a brief moment and he could feel his heart almost stop and he could swear that her breath had hitched. Adam didn't believe in love at first sight, not until he saw Becky Baker." Adam's experiences with falling for a certain blue eyed Christian. One-Shot


Disclaimers: I am not claiming to own anything in this story. Don't sue me.

He remembers the first time he fell in love with her. School had just come back in session and in a display of freedom from the constraints of uniforms the Torres brothers did what they did best; They threw a party. Adam had a pile of uniforms ready to burn along with a speech that he had spent all of history writing when in a fury of blonde a girl he had never seen scooped up the uniforms spewing something about them being perfectly good khakis and that she would donate them in his behalf. She looked at him for a brief moment and he could feel his heart almost stop and he could swear that her breath had hitched. Adam didn't believe in love at first sight, not until he saw Becky Baker.

"The hell was that?" He questioned staring after the blonde who was navigating her way through the party, her arms full of uniforms.

"Hey!" He called after her. He flung the lighter to another student nearby and raced after her, he felt like he had almost lost her until he found her loading them into a small silver car outside and then getting into the passenger seat. He knocked on the window and she lowered it smiling at him. His heart stopped again before he smiled back, just for an instant. He was on a mission to get the uniforms back after all.

"Can I have my uniforms back. It's not much of a uniform burning party without some burning uniforms." He explained. She laughed and Adam thought his heart stopped for a third time that night.

"A metaphorical symbol of freedom?" She questioned. Adams eyes brightened as he grinned and he nodded. "Exactly!"

"I heard part of your speech." She explained biting her lip ever so slightly. Adam shook his head to clear his thoughts and rubbed the back if his neck.

"Can I have my uniforms back?" He asked softly.

"No." She said defiantly. "They can help people who need it. I won't let you have them."

Adam narrowed his eyes and reached for the back door handle to find that it was already locked.

"Okay, we'll since you won't let me have my uniforms can I have something else?" He questioned, a small smile tugging at his lips.

She nodded and smiled, "sure, what would you like?"

"Your name."

Her smile widened but a boy passing him caught his attention. He was an ice hound, of that much Adam was sure. The boy got into the car and started it driving off without so much as a warning. Adam cursed himself for not asking earlier when he hear a faint voice.

"Becky Baker!" She yelled, he head popping out of the window. Adam grinned manically and waved. "Goodnight Becky Baker." He said o himself. He watched the car turn down a street and out of sight before turning back to the party. Maybe he still had a polo upstairs, a uniform burning party wasn't very good without some burning uniforms after all.

The second time was harder, harder for him to fall but one he did he fell harder than he thought possible. The girl had given him hope and crushed it, broken his heart and yes, he was guarded.

"Try with me?" He asked smiling. He was guarded and he still felt the sting of heartbreak but he wanted her and the smile she flashed him tied the broken pieces inside of him together. He heard a door open and then close behind him and he closed his eyes letting go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The storm was coming and he wasn't quite sure if he was ready because the glimpse of summer in her smile had given him hope and he didn't want it to be taken away. So he turned around to face the hypocritical pastor and he put a shield over his heart and became a statue.

"I love Adam."

The words rang through his ears and it took him a few seconds to realize that her hand had found his and that she had just said she loved him. He blinked and stared at her before turning to face her father.

He had never been more frightened in his life. He had faced names and bullies, getting shot and death threats but he felt like he was facing a lion and he had stolen their dinner.

If looks could kill Adam would've been six feet under.

So the pastor took a deep breath and his daughter stood there with cold determination shining in her eyes and Adam felt like he was interrupting a battle of wills. Finally Becky broke eye contact and tugged on Adams arm pulling him out the door. They walked in silence, her fingers still intertwined with his when she laughed. A single laugh that soon turned into a fit of giggles as she came to a stop. Adams eyes widened thinking she would start to cry but all she did was smile at him, her arms finding their way around his neck. He felt his heart stop as she caressed his face and bit her lip and he swore he fell as she kissed him.

The third time was much easier, he was completely taken by her. Everything she did made him smile. They had been through thick and thin, surgeries, jealousy, ex's, breakups, everything but they only came out stronger for it so when she walked down the stairs in a tight red dress, her blonde hair curled elaborately and her lips painted to match her dress he smiled.

Seven years called for a big event after all.

He smoothed out his suit jacket and held out his arm which she took, her hands curling around his bicep in such a way that felt utterly natural and the started off. It was a warm night, spring was in full motion and it was nice weather for Toronto. They ate at a fancy restaurant and laughed and kissed and enjoyed each other as well as the night until Adam stopped laughed long enough to really look at his girlfriend. She was gorgeous, he had always thought so, but something about the twinkle in her eye made his heart stop.

She was always most beautiful when she was laughing.

"You're so perfect." He mused leaning back in his chair. She smiled and blushed and Adam felt accomplished because only he knew exactly how to make her cheeks flush in that perfect shade of red.

"Really, you are." He persisted. He reached over and caught her hand pressing it to his lips before he let go and took a deep breath. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for. He slipped onto one knee and reached into his pocket for the velvet box that would change his life.

"Becks, I love you so much. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I want you by my side for everything because I know we can get through anything as long as we're together." He cleared his throat and tried not to glance at the people in the restaurant that had taken to staring at the unfolding scene.

"When I'm with you I am be myself, there's nothing I can't do if you're there cheering me on and..." He trailed off finally giving into the temptation to glance around.

"Ah fuck it. Rebecca baker will you marry me?" He smiled and opened the lid revealing the ring he had saved for years to get. The tears rolled down her face as she nodded. He slipped on the ring and was pulled up into a kiss which he eagerly reciprocated.

He may have heard faint cheering in the background but hearing her soft voice say "yes, of course ill marry you Adam." made him too busy falling to particularly care.

The fourth time was unexpected. He was absolutely positive that it was impossible for him to love Becky Baker, soon to be Torres, any more. His heart would explode in an overload of feelings or something. He loved her as much as it was possible to love. The reception ran smoothly, her father handing her over with a stern look and a simple nod. He smiled as his blushing bride dressed in a flowing white gown and she smiled at her anxious groom dressing in a crisp black tuxedo. The wedding was classic, a timeless testament of love just like Becky had always dreamed. There were vows and tears and a tossing of a bouquet ending with a slice of cake to the face and finally she was his.

Torres.

They lounged in the back of the sleek limo they had rented to take them to the hotel after the reception. Their hands intertwined as she leaned against him. His lips pressed against her hair in a calm manner but his stomach was in knots. He was equal parts excited and nervous with a hint of scarred when they arrived at the hotel. They had made arrangements to be able to go straight to their room and off they went. As they faced each other in the hallway just outside their door she reached up to caress his face and he smiled opening the door. He picked her up bridal style and she giggled as they entered the room and he closed the door behind them with his foot. Be set her down but kept his hands at her waist as he stated into her eyes.

" ." He grinned pulling her closer. She smiled back at him and he detected something else in her eyes. He searched more and found that it was desire, he figured the he looked the same way. Their lips found each other and it was over.

A fury of discarded clothes and guttural moans later they both basked in their post orgasmic state. Her head on his chest as he draw lazy patterns on her bare back.

"I can't wait to start our family." She said quietly. The silence felt fragile and though the words should have shattered it they emphasized the fragile nature of the moment.

Adam felt his heart stop, and then it exploded. He tilted her head up with his free hand and kissed her with as much love as he felt, a simple kiss to convey the waves of love for her that were washing over him.

"Me either. You'll be such an amazing mother, Becks."

"You'll be a great dad Adam." They smiled at each other and he pulled her completely on top if him as she giggled. She bit her lip and kissed him and Adam forgot limits on love. As long as he was with her he would continue to fall and he was okay with that.

So he let himself fall.


End file.
